Curiosity Killed The Cat
by StarkidCourage
Summary: Hatter has a bad dream. He desperatley needs a ... distraction.
1. Something Like A Prayer

Hatter was screaming.

He screamed a lot these days. He would wake up with Alice's concerned face above him as she stroked his shoulder and sweat covered forehead, pushing back his damp, matted hair.

And then he would wake up properly and see she was really there and Dr Dum and Dr Dee weren't just teasing him. He would pull her to him and sob uncontrollably and then they would have mind blowing sex.

But Hatter screamed still.

That night, he was in that horrid room with Mr Dee and Mr Dum.

They were torturing him with their cattle prods as they danced around him in glee and sang songs, whilst he sat there, trembling.

"Crumbs in the butter... Clockwork's not running right... Twinkle twinkle little bat... Would you like a cup of tea?... Why is a raven like a writing desk? ... I punched the Jabberwock... I laughed whilst I shagged the Queen." Hatter babbled, anything to keep his mind off of the torture " I'll make sure you're okay... I think you're luck's finally changing... Still don't trust me? ... I'm always there when they pass the hat... Senile Sam... Do you have a knife?... Pretty girl in a very wet dress... We could do pizza."

Then they stuck him again and he screamed. _**"Alice!" **_He cried out, back arching with the agony.

**"Alice?"**

_"It's not so?"_

**"Oh, my dear Dr Dum, I do believe that our old friend David has fell in love."**

_"I think you may be right, Dr Dee, with the Alice girl.' _

**"Horrid child.' **

_"Yes, yes, horrid."_

**"You should be careful of that one, David."**

_"Pushes everyone away."_

**"I wonder, Dr Dum, how many men she **_**didn't**_** push away?"**

Hatter was shaking in the seat, blood running down his face. His skin was pale under the tan. His brown eyes seemed to fill his face and that lovely cupid's bow of a mouth was shut and thinned in agony.

Suddenly, Alice was in front of him. He whimpered.

"Ali-"

Jack was there then. Jack came up behind her and swept her hair over one shoulder. Jack kissed her neck then nibbled at the sensitive skin of her throat gently, and Hatter was forced to watch as her eyes closed.

Jack's hands swept over her body, then pulled the zipper on her dress down. Hatter's already clenched stomach twisted.

She was wearing the Alice dress.

Her blue dress fell to the ground, the straps sliding off easily. She was left there in her strapless pale blue bra, with delicate patterns on the cups, and her sky coloured underwear. He could see them through her red tights, and he noticed her boots were still on her feet.

Hatter whimpered again. " Please... Please, make it stop.'

**"But why, David? Aren't you enjoying the show? Do you know that this is what Alice dreams about every night? Not you, David."**

_"Not you, no way, no how."_

**" She wants him, David. He's a King. You're just a silly little boy with a hat too big, and his daddy's shirt."**

_"You're a child.' _

**"It's all you ever will be. You're not Hatter. That was your father. You're a harbinger, a scoundrel. You're an outcast. They hate you on both sides. The Resistance and the rest of Wonderland. Even Alice hates you , David." **

"Don't... Don't call me that." Hatter grunted, struggling again. He felt the ropes cut into his wrist and felt more blood flow from him.

_"But your name's David."_

"Hatter.' He muttered angrily

**"No... You've fooled yourself all this time. Your father was Hatter. You'll never be like him."**

"Dun wanna be..."

**"That's not true."**

_"No, it's not.' _

**"You're father was a treacherous man you know, but everyone loved him."**

"He was a bastard.'

_"_This_ man was a bastard, David?"_

His father appeared in front of him and he was relieved his Alice and Jack had vanished.

His father was a man who was slightly bent over with white hair. He looked nothing like Hatter. His face was shaven and lined. He was softer, not just from age. His features we're more feminine , not rugged and striking like Hatter's.

"David... My son." He whispered and turned his eyes up to Hatter. Deep, warm brown eyes stared into identical ones, one set crinkled slightly.

"Father..."

"You've grown , my lad. Your mother would be so proud."

_"Don't you speak of her!" _Hatter roared suddenly, almost lunging out of his seat. "She's dead because of _you_!"

"Because of me, Davey? I think not." The old man smiled "Weren't you the one that told the Suits where to find our home? Weren't you the one that spilled everything your mother and I had done, to help you and your sister and your brothers, to the Suits? Aren't you the same boy that sold his family out for a couple of bottles of Love? Weren't you the one who killed your sister?"

"No... No, no. Kitty fell, father! I didn't kill her!"

"You were there when she fell from the ledge."

" But… I tried to catch her."

"Really? You would save your little sister even after she read your diary? Boys shouldn't keep diaries, David." His father's face had gone hard.

_"Yes!" _Hatter cried "I loved Kitty , daddy!" Tears were running down his face and he could feel himself slipping into madness.

Suddenly he was slapped across the face. He froze then spat out blood and turned to look at his father slowly. The old man was glaring at him, shaking.

"Hatter's don't cry, David."

"You don't know a damn thing about Hatter's. You never deserved to be one." Hatter spat at him.

Then he slumped in the chair and succumbed to the madness.


	2. Something Like A Declaration Of His Love

_Kitty was screaming her heart out, clinging to the ledge with one small hand._

_Her long brown hair flowed down to the small of her back and her eyelashes were sparkling with tears. Her chocolate eyes were wide and terrified. _

_"Davey! Davey help me!" Her voice was high. Her white dress, her favourite white dress with the pink trim, was fluttering about madly , and he could see her white frilly ankle socks under the black Mary Janes. She kicked her legs madly, grasping the ledge with both hands._

_"Say you're sorry." Hatter whispered. He was pressed back against the wall, holding on to the ladders tightly. His brown eyes met hers, one set scared, the other emotionless._

_Kitty sobbed. _

_"I'm sorry, Davey! I shouldn't have read your diary! I'm really sorry! Help me! Please!" _

_Hatter stood there in silence then walked to the edge and grabbed his little sister's hand. She gasped and clung to him with one hand, trembling._

_"Help..." She murmured, tears running down her face._

_Hatter was a small boy, a little , slim boy who's eyes appeared to fill his face and his hat almost hid him completely. Kitty had made a joke once about how he could fit in his hat. His big brothers teased him all the time. The twins were handsome, Ash had snakebites and Elliott had ear piercings and a large tattoo on his chest of a Jabberwock. Thomas was strong and tall, with bulging muscles. And March was suave, a real ladies man when he wasn't being a psychopath. He had short hair, trimmed to show off his square, attractive face._

Who was better looking now, Marchy, Hatter couldn't help but think bitterly, the rugged con man or the Queen's slave with the head of a ickle wickle bunny wabbit?

_And Kitty was looking at him as he thought, small, heart shaped face desperate. His fingers had gone slack and she was holding onto the ledge by three slim fingers. She groaned and slipped._

_He yelled something and thrust his arms out. Their fingers brushed for a second and he thought he was going to pull her up, he thought he was going to save her._

_But she carried on falling._

_And then he heard it._

_There was a crack and a splat. His eyes were fixed on the next ledge. She was only a pinprick but he saw her favourite dress and he saw the blood. He could see her blank, brown eyes that would be staring up at him. _

_He'd killed Kitty._

_Hatter had laughed to himself sickly. She'd been too tempted with his diary to resist._

Curiosity killed the cat.


	3. Something Like A Plea

Hatter kept babbling as he stomped on his big brother's stupid porcelain head. He smashed it to pieces, muttering and sobbing, and kicked Marchy's lifeless body in anger. Hatter glared down at his brother then yanked up the insane murderer's sleeve and the cuff on his shirt. He exposed the pale skin there, marked only by the brand of the Hatter's on his wrist. A top hat was printed there in bright, glowing red.

Hatter smiled madly, and pulled out Marchy's knife. He lowered it to his brother's forearm then giggled - actually giggled - and drew it down into the skin. He cut a line. Then another, a horizontal one this time, pointing out from the vertical line's middle. Then he connected another vertical line.

_**H**_

He made short work of the other letters and straightened to admire his handy-work.

In bright, glistening, horrifying red was the word 'Hatter'. Hatter giggled again and felt proud of his gruesome signature.

Then , quickly, he shook off the insanity and walked out.

He had an Alice to find. And they were damn tricky to catch once you lost 'em.


	4. Something Like An Order

Hatter woke up, and realised he was crying out and sobbing. His cheeks flamed red as he looked at Alice.

She was perched on him, straddling him, and had his arms up on either side of his head. He almost smirked then saw the scared expression on her face and noticed how she wasn't being sexual, but was pinning his wrists down.

Still, he couldn't help but notice that she was wearing his burgundy shirt, and a pair of lacy white knickers. And nothing else.

They were both breathing heavily and were looking at each other with a wary look in their eyes.

"You're awake this time?"

"There's been other times?" He croaked.

"Yes. There's been four false alarms, Hatter... Don't scare me like that again."

"Okay, love, I won't do it again..." His voice was a whisper and though they did well to hide it, they knew he was lying. He would do it tomorrow. And the night after that.

"Good." She sighed and looked down at herself "I guess I should , uh..." He knew she was embarrassed at being on top of him but he could honestly say he was enjoying the view. When she went to lift herself off, he put his hands on her hips, causing her to turn red and start stammering, and placed her back down.

"Please don't move..."

"Okay... I won't." She replied quietly and that was a lie too. Because they knew what was about to happen.

_Three, two, one... _

On cue, they both moved and their lips met. Dr's Dum and Dee were banished from his mind. Kitty was gone, her broken form stowed away, but waiting to come back soon. March was a fluffy rabbit he was stuffing down a rabbit hole. Even his father was locked away somewhere.

She was leaning down to kiss him, hair making a curtain around them, and tickling his cheeks and shoulders. He put his hands on the small of her back.

There was a ripping sound and then her clothes were gone. Pity, Hatter had liked that shirt. And those knickers. But they did look better shredded.

Hatter's hands were experienced. Hatter had been a ladies man and he knew how to make women tick - Not just women in general, but each woman in particular.

He knew how Alice liked him to touch her hair, knew she liked it when he wrapped it around his hand or crushed the ends lightly in his fist. He knew where she liked to be touched, what she liked hearing and he knew every inch of her body.

"Bad dreams..." He whispered against her mouth "I need a distraction." He captured her mouth with his and closed his eyes.

She was demonstrating just how well she knew him as well. Hatter groaned then rolled them over so he was on top. He kissed his way down her neck gently.

"Be my distraction." It was something like a prayer, something like a declaration of his love, something like a plea, and something like an order all in one, whispered with warm breath and a seductive, needy tone against the hollow of her throat.

Alice was only too happy to oblige.


End file.
